The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for sensing shock during well perforating.
Attempts have been made to determine the effects of shock due to perforating on components of a perforating string. It would be desirable, for example, to prevent unsetting a production packer, to prevent failure of a perforating gun body, and to otherwise prevent or at least reduce damage to the various components of a perforating string.
Unfortunately, past attempts have not satisfactorily measured the strains, pressures, and/or accelerations, etc., produced by perforating. This makes estimations of conditions to be experienced by current and future perforating string designs unreliable.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art. These improvements can be used, for example, in designing new perforating string components which are properly configured for the conditions they will experience in actual perforating situations.